


My Heart's Delight, My Darling

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being an uncle can be complicated too, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Married Life, Parenthood, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), THEY DESERVE IT, adashi are taking care of their kids, as adashi are about to find out, especially when you have six niblings, happy father's day to these dorks, klance are forever mentioned as being married but never show up, they are soft for each other, they're off saving the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: “Sweetheart,” mumbled Shiro, kissing the spot between Adam’s eyebrows and then the dent above his upper lip. “You ‘wake yet, honey?”Adam croaked at him and pulled the blankets up over his head, nuzzling deeper into Shiro’s chest with a groan. “Not yet. Too early.”





	My Heart's Delight, My Darling

Quiet mornings were rare at the cottage, after the twins were born. 

Shiro and Adam were often up before six, starting the work of the day while the babies slept on in their bedroom. Adam usually busied himself in the kitchen, whisking eggs and slicing fresh bread while Shiro went out to the pasture to milk the goats and the three spotted cows―but today was the tenant farmers’ turn to look after the animals, and the girls (plus Keith and Lance’s children, who spent their time at the Shirogane household when their parents were off on duty) had stayed up so late watching movies that not even Kazha and Himeko had woken up for breakfast yet. 

“Sweetheart,” mumbled Shiro, kissing the spot between Adam’s eyebrows and then the dent above his upper lip. “You ‘wake yet, honey?”

Adam croaked at him and pulled the blankets up over his head, nuzzling deeper into Shiro’s chest with a groan. “Not yet. Too early.” 

Shiro ran a hand through his hair and laughed, stroking the fine grey threads near Adam’s temple and marveling at how soft and thick it still was. His own hair was beginning to thin, just a little around his ears and the back of his neck, but Adam’s was still as smooth and heavy as it had been when they met nearly twenty-four years ago. He still had the delicate widow’s peak, the baby hairs at his crown that fluffed up like a cat’s fur whenever the weather was bad, the bit of velvety fringe on the left side where he shaved off a spot to get rid of a piece of chewing gum. 

“You haven’t changed at all,” Shiro whispered, following the slope of Adam’s cheek with a gentle finger. “You’re still the Shindola strawberry boy with bits of sunlight in your ears, aren’t you?”

“Was it the earrings that made you fall for me?” smiled Adam, opening his eyes again. He was still wearing the golden studs, though their backings had been put away for safekeeping and replaced with bits of clear rubber. “Or was it because I actually looked good in that nightmare uniform?”

“You look good in everything,” said Shiro honestly. “The rest of us looked like wrinkled carrots in the cadet clothes, but your figure makes everything look like it was made for you―see?” He traced a line from Adam’s hips to his shoulders, drawing a peal of laughter from his husband’s lips as he brushed the soft curve of his waist. “Even your nightshirts fit you perfectly.”

“Oh?” Adam teased, lifting an eyebrow and pulling away with the barest hint of a grin. “Even now that I’m thirty-eight and soft from eating  _ rasmalai? _ Really?” His eyes grew damp as Shiro leaned down to kiss him again, first on his chin and then on the tip of his nose. “I love you so much, my moonlight. But―no, don’t go yet,  _ janaana?  _ Please?”

“I’m not going anywhere, sunshine.” Shiro pulled his arm out from under Adam’s back and frowned, holding up a battered teddy bear in a waistcoat. “I did find out why you were tossing and turning all night, though. One of the girls left Sir Corduroy behind.”

“No, Kira,” yawned Adam, tucking the bear into bed beside them. “He gets scared at night without Lance, so Hime-chan gave him Sir Corduroy when the kids all slept in here the day before yesterday.”

“How did they even fit, though? The bed isn’t that big.”

“Himeko and the twins slept on top of Kazha, I think. And Lin just kind of wrapped herself around his feet.”

“That sounds comfy,” Shiro chuckled. “His fur’s growing out for winter, right? Amla and Yasuko can’t keep their hands out of it.”

“I guess so.” Adam sighed and tucked his head under Shiro’s chin, tickling the silvery stubble there with his eyelashes. “Are you going to let me get up,  _ makhnaa? _ Breakfast for twelve takes a lot longer to cook than breakfast for six, even with you and Sonia and Kazha helping.”

“Are you going to make me give up the part of the day I love most, darling?” gasped Shiro. “Holding my husband in the one hour of peace and quiet I get every Saturday?”

“You can hold me  _ while  _ you―”

“Uncle Adam?”

They sprang apart faster than a pair of magnets forced together, looking wildly around the room until they found two pairs of violet eyes peering around the edge of the doorframe. Kazha had left the girls’ room with his younger brother Kyr, and was bouncing on his heels in the hallway with Kyr dangling from his shoulders. 

“Can we have breakfast soon?”

“Of course,  _ beta _ ,” said Adam, flying out of bed and knocking Himeko’s teddy bear onto the carpet. “You go in and brush your teeth and get Kyr washed up, all right? I’ll make eggs and fried ham for you two first, and then I can get the pancakes started.”

“‘Kay,” chirped Kyr, nuzzling into the fur on the back of Kazha’s neck. “Cookie?”

“ _ One  _ cookie,” said Shiro gently, inwardly thanking his stars that he and Adam had thought to buy another box of them from the pastry shop; Himeko and Keith’s four daughters went through them like lightning. “There’s ten of you, which means only one for everybody, right? I’ll go down to get some more after your papa calls us in the afternoon.”

“But―”

“You heard Uncle Shiro,” scolded Kazha, plucking Kyr off his back and settling him in his arms instead. “Also, didn’t you forget to say something?”

“What?” wondered Kyr, blinking adorably up at his brother with a frown. “Oh! Tank you, Uncle Siro. For cookie.”

“No,  _ il’yashe,  _ the other thing. The thing you say in the morning, remember?”

“Oh, Kyr knows!” said the toddler, smiling so widely that Shiro’s heart began to ache. “Happy birthday.”

“ _ Kyr… _ ”

“You said it beautifully, baby,” hummed Adam, kissing the top of Kyr’s little head. “Now go with Kazha and brush your teeth, okay? See if you can get it done before I can finish the eggs.”

“Race?”

“Yes, a race. I bet you’ll win, the hens are so far away, and you can already beat your Daddy when he’s training, right?”

“Kyr wins! Go, Kazha, go!” And with that the two little boys galloped away, screeching with laughter as they thundered up the stairs and into the second-floor bathroom. 

“That’s our morning over,” sighed Adam, kissing Shiro one last time and pulling a cotton shawl out of the cupboard. “Get the pancakes started, moonlight? I’ll be back with the eggs in just a minute.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Shiro murmured, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Adam’s forehead. “Devotedly, and patiently, no matter how far you go.”

Adam flushed from chin to forehead, stuttering out a half-hearted protest as Shiro burst into laughter. “ _ Takashi! _ ”

“What? It’s true!”

“Just for that, you can get the eggs.”

“Anything, sunshine.  _ Anything. _ ”

  
  



End file.
